1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the design and construction of electrical inductors and, more particularly, to a novel monolithic inductor structure which is compatible with a low-cost silicon technology.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Miniaturization of electronic circuits is a goal in virtually every field, not only to achieve compactness in mechanical packaging, but also to decrease the cost of manufacture of the circuits. Many digital and analog circuits, including complex microprocessors and operational amplifiers, have been successfully implemented in silicon based integrated circuits (ICs). These circuits typically include active devices such as bipolar transistors and field effect transistors (FETs), diodes of varies types, and passive devices such as resistors and capacitors.
One area that remains a challenge to miniaturize are radio frequency (RF) circuits, such as those used in cellular telephones, wireless modems, and other types of communication equipment. The problem is the difficulty in producing a good inductor in silicon technologies that is suitable for RF applications. Attempts to integrate inductors into silicon technologies have yielded either inductor Q values less than five or required special metalization layers such as gold.
It is well known that the direct current (DC) resistance of a metal line that forms a spiral inductor is a major contributor to the inductor Q degradation. One way to reduce this effect is to use wide metal line-widths, however, this increases the inductor area and the parasitic capacitance associated with the structure. The larger inductor area limits the miniaturization that can be achieved, and the parasitic capacitance associated with the larger area decreases the self-resonance frequency of the inductor, thereby limiting its useful frequency range. Also, since the Q is directly proportional to frequency and inversely proportional to the series loss of the inductor, the metal line widths cannot be chosen arbitrarily large.